Black flower
by PikapikachuP
Summary: Su vida jamás fue fácil, siempre a contracorriente sin saber qué pensar por ella misma. Vivía en una familia que le habían inculcado pensamientos totalmente contrarios a lo que le decía su corazón. Alguien apareció para hacerle ver que no tenían que vivir en un mundo así, alguien que le cautivará con tan solo once años, y que lo seguirá haciendo a pesar de querer a otro...


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Corrían desesperadamente por aquella calle húmeda y resbaladiza de Londres. Sus dos hijos mayores se aferraban a sus manos, mientras que la más pequeña permanecía en los brazos de su madre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"No había nadie por allí; ni un alma, ni un susurro, ni siquiera un simple aliento. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Escuchaban unas voces extrañas que les seguían, cada vez más cerca de sus espaldas, más encima de ellos. Sin embargo, la calma llegó a sus corazones cuando aquellas risas y gritos desaparecieron de sus oídos, quedando completamente tranquilos y en pausa cerca de un callejón que se adentraba a la nada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El padre, cuya respiración duplicaba la normal, presenciaba como todos los componentes de su pequeña familia lloraban o mostraban caras de un total y enorme pánico. Les comprendía; sabía a la perfección cómo se sentían y por qué. No obstante, él ya sabía que aquello sucedería tarde o temprano, pues ser un mago y casarse con una muggle no era algo que estuviera bien visto entre la organización de los mortífagos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Abrazó a su mujer mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro y rodeaba a su hija pequeña con el antebrazo derecho. El, muy agradecido con la vida muggle que había tenido, odiaba con toda su totalidad ese pensamiento discriminatorio hacia la comunidad no-mágica. Sin embargo, lo que más detestaba de toda aquella situación era conocer el resultado de la injusticia en su mujer e hijos: la muerte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Pero todo sucedió muy rápido. Aquellos dos mortífagos aparecieron de la nada acabando con su vida y la de sus familiares, dejándoles en el suelo mientras veían el final de aquella delicada e injusta vida que habían tenido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Recorría todo su cuerpo con ambas manos. Agarraba con firmeza su trasero al llegar a él, mientras continuaba besándola con pasión. La temperatura empezaba a subir en aquella sala vacía del colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, donde ambos jóvenes llevaban más de veinte minutos besándose, acercándose y muriéndose por tenerse el uno al otro, cada vez más. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Acababa de deshacerse de toda su ropa; tan solo le faltaba quitar la ropa interior que llevaba puesta para verla en su totalidad. Mientras, él, continuaba con su pantalón negro puesto, pero eso sí, llevaba el torso al descubierto y parecía que la parte inferior peligraba por momentos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Finalmente, ambos se quedaron completamente desnudos y, con mucho cuidado, él le propuso tumbarse en aquella mesa de madera que había a su izquierda para, supuestamente, estar mucho más cómodos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"La agarró por la espalda, situándola encima de la mesa, mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella para empezar algo que ambos estaban deseando. En el trayecto hasta el estallido, él empezó a besarle el cuerpo, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a zona más íntima, donde jugueteó un par de minutos hasta escuchar el placer salir de sus labios. Tras finalizar aquello, ambos se miraron fijamente. A él le encantaba la mirada que ponía después de esa intimidad tan cercana, pues juntaban sus frentes y se observaban mutuamente y llenos de pasión./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"¿A qué esperas?— dijo aquella chica de cabellos marrones oscuros y lisos, de grandes ojos miel y de piel pálida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Nada más escuchar aquello, aquel chico de ojos azules y pelo oscuro, también un poco revuelto, se aventuró a atravesar por fin el umbral de placer y adentrarse en lo que venía siendo otro nivel que deseaba con ansias. Mientras, ella jadeaba al contacto con su piel, al poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello y al acercarle para besarle con fogosidad, después de que él estuviera ardiendo por verla de aquella manera. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El sudor se apoderó de sus cuerpos; el de ojos azules la agarró de la cintura para girarla suavemente para tenerla de espaldas. Apartó su pelo para poder besar con suavidad aquellas curvas que le habían encantado, mientras volvía entrar en aquel pedacito de cielo. La de cabellos oscuros levantó la cabeza casi con toda su totalidad y marcaba sus jadeos con un tono seductor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Él se aferró a sus caderas mientras daba el último empujón, para escuchar como ella gemía de placer, mientras él emitía un pequeño gruñido señalando que aquello ya era el final. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Al terminar, ambos descansaron sobre la mesa, él encima de ella, mientras se miraban y besaban con ternura tras el acto de amor. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a verte. No sabes cómo son los veranos sin ti— dijo él mientras le daba un beso en el hombro—. Estuve aguantando bien al principio, pero mientras se acercaba el final, se venía mi desesperación con él./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Pero, ¿Qué dices Sirius?— decía la joven mientras reía enormemente—. Tampoco ha sido para tanto…— él entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa? No es mi culpa que quiera fomentar mi conocimiento mágico, ¿sabes? Deberías de alegrarte por mi y mis triunfos…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Y, lo hago— respondió Sirius mientras se levantaba ahora un poco para observarla con detenimiento—. Pero entiéndeme a mi, Patricia. No te he visto en casi dos meses, a pesar de que sabía que estabas aumentando tu conocimiento. Ya sabes que pasar los veranos con la familia Black no es muy agradable que digamos— dijo ahora con un tono un poco entristecido; tras escuchar aquello, Patricia se levantó algo preocupada para mirarle./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"¿Qué han hecho ahora?— él negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Lo de siempre. Impedimentos, órdenes, intentan cambiar algo que no se puede…— dijo él mientras se levantaba para vestirse—. Lo mismo, Patricia. Siempre es lo mismo…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Te he dicho mil veces que vengas a vivir con mi familia. Supongo que los tuyos no se lo tomarían nada bien, pero es una solución viable, creo yo— sin embargo, Sirius negó con la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"No creo que el señor Crouch esté dispuesto a aceptarme en el seno de su familia— dijo mientras se ponía los calzoncillos—. Además, iré viendo qué hacer con el paso del tiempo. Aunque sé, a ciencia cierta, que no puedo soportar esto más— se vestía ahora con su camisa./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Pero yo estaré ahí para ayudarte cuando sea necesario— le dio un beso en la mejilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sirius la miró sorprendido. Habían pasado años desde que se conocían. Coincidieron el primer año el Gryffindos y, desde entonces, no se habían separado ni un segundo durante su estancia en el colegio. Estaban ya en su sexto curso y llevaban más de cuatro años saliendo, empezando por verse a escondidas en las Mazmorras, hasta llegar a un romance totalmente íntegro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Patricia Crouch había sido su mejor amiga desde los inicios. Al principio creía que era una chica un tanto especial, siempre atenta en todas las clases, dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos cuando necesitaban de sus servicios, en resumen, una total Gryffindor. Tan solo les quedaba un año de estudios, pero Sirius estaba seguro de que quería compartir su futuro con ella, rodeado de algunos amigos como James, Lily o incluso Remulus. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sin embargo, a pesar de sus expectativas, sabía que su familia no estaba muy dispuesta a dejarle que se casara con la primera novia que había tenido. Pero él sabía que a pesar de sus negativas, lo haría. Por otro lado, estaba la familia Crouch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"El hermano menor de Patricia era un tanto peculiar; era totalmente diferente a Barty Crouch Jr, pues este destacaba un poco por la debilidad mental que poseía y de sus ambiciones. Por todo aquello, fue nombrado alumno de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, al contrario que su hermana Patricia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"A pesar de las diferencias, y de los múltiples problemas que les pusieron en el camino ambas familias para iniciar una relación dentro del mismo colegio, ambos consiguieron salir adelante con las adversidades y seguir con aquello tan bonito que tan solo acababa de empezar. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Tenemos clase de Pociones— dijo Sirius terminando de vestirse—. Venga, llegaremos pronto— se dieron la mano y salieron de aquella sala que solían visitar habitualmente para reencarnar su amor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Un mes y medio más tarde… /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Llevaba dos horas tirada sobre la cama, sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer. Su padre, el señor Crouch, le había enviado una lechuza junto a una carta que le explicaba su preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo durante esas últimas semanas. La gran guerra de la magia parecía estar llegando a su apogeo y eso significaba muerte y sangre, entre ambos bandos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Patricia, mirando por la ventana ahora, no dejaba de imaginarse muchos de los cadáveres de sus compañeros. La guerra parecía estar acercándose cada vez más a Hogwarts y eso era algo que, en ese mismo momento, detestaba completamente. A sus quince años, tenía un pensamiento totalmente diferente al de cualquier chica de su edad. Simplemente, no pensaba en las típicas tonterías de adolescentes enamoradas empedernidamente de un jugador profesional de Quidditch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ella era una chica sincera, aparentemente fría, pero de gran corazón, lo que le había hecho estar en Gryffindor. Destacaba con sus habilidades en grupo, le gustaba relacionarse con los demás, hacerse notar y destacar entre los demás alumnos. Todo aquel comportamiento le había hecho conocer a Lily Evans, con la cual gozaba de una gran amistad desde el primer día en Hogwarts. Juntas habían emprendido su carrera como brujas, estando cada vez más unidas y apoyándose mutuamente en cualquier cosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Por otro lado, había muchísimas más personas a las que Patricia adoraba. Pero Sirius… Sirius era otro tema. Le había conocido en clase de pociones el primer año, aparentemente era un chico totalmente popular, era diferente a todos los Black que habían asistido al colegio. Tenía un toque señorial que fue lo que más le llamó la atención a la pequeña bruja, nada más entrar en aquella clase oscura y llena de extrañas pócimas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Fue ahí, cuando por casualidad, o tal vez no, Sirius se acercó para preguntarle qué clase de ojos eran los que ella poseían, ya que eran de un color miel intenso que destacaban sobre los demás. Ante esto, Patricio no hizo otra cosa que reír. Al verla, Black supuso que se había ganado una amiga más en la primera semana de colegio, pero lo que no supuso con certeza era que aquella niña de cabellos castaños y ojos miel acabaría siendo el amor de su vida, hasta el 1976./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Patricia— escuchó la voz de Lily aproximarse—. ¿Estás bien?— la de cabellos pelirrojos oscuros se adentraba cada vez más en los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryffindor—. Pa…tri…/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ah— se giró ahora la de ojos miel—. Lily. Lo siento, no te había escuchado— mintió; estaba demasiado sumida en sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Qué pasa?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"No has bajado a comer— dijo Lily—. Han hecho un pudding estupendo. Además, estaban diciendo cosas sobre… la guerra. Ya sabes…— Patricia la miró, un poco preocupada por la situación actual que vivía el mundo de la magia—. Estás un poco pálida, ¿seguro que estás bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Sí…— dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa un poco falsa—. No tengo demasiada hambre, así que he preferido quedarme descansando. Creo que estoy resfriándome un poco …/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Al captar sus mentiras, Lily se acercó hasta la posición de su amiga para tomarle la mano y mirarla, esta vez, frente a frente. Así, y solo así, Lily sabría si su amiga le estaba tomando el pelo, o estaba diciendo la verdad. No obstante, Lily pensaba que Patricia estaba escondiendo algo, algo tan sumamente secreto que ni si quiera ella sería capaz de sacárselo. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Escúchame bien— dijo ahora Lily—. Aunque haya guerras, aunque haya muertes… Puedes contar conmigo, ¿sabes? Ambas hemos crecido juntas, y no creo que nadie te conozca mejor que yo. Por eso… Patricia. Dime. ¿Qué te pasa?— al escuchar aquello, las emociones empezaron a salir de su piel; sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y se agarró con fuerza a su mejor amiga. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Llily, yo…— susurraba./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Pero Patricia, las guerras son totalmente inevitables. Los más expertos intentarán hacer todo lo posible para que nada malo nos suceda a nosotros, que somos las futuras generaciones— explicaba Lily; de pronto, la de ojos color miel se apartó de su amiga para secar sus lágrimas; después de aquello, empezó a hablar./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Estoy segura de que lo conseguirán…— se tranquilizó un poco—. Lily si… si te cuento una cosa, ¿prometes no contárselo a Sirius?— Lily se quedó un poco parada ante aquella petición; Sirius también era su amigo, pero la amistad que tenía con Patricia significaba muchísimo más para ella. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Por supuesto./span/p 


End file.
